America and Canada's Pokemon Journey
by Tamara Eridan Hood
Summary: Alfred and his brother Mathew go on a pokemon journey making friends and enemies (nothing serious until lavender town) (I don't own Hetalia or pokemon)
1. The beginning

**THE BEGINNING **

Alfred and his brother Mathew were just starting their pokemon journey Their parents Francis and Arthur were not sure if their boys were ready to start such a big journey but the boys would persist until they let them go so they let their boys go but not without a cellphone, each one with its own design Alfred's had his normal American flag with super hero's on it while Mathews had his Canadian flag and polar bears on it they each had their own personalized backpack. "now boy's be nice to one another and other people" Arthur said "and if you meet any women make sure to treat them well" Francis said with a wink Arthur turned away from the boy's and glared at Francis "their too young for that!" he shouted soon the two started to bicker the two boys snuck out of the house before another word could be said to them.

"Alfred" Mathew said "didn't papa say something about going to see professor Ludwig?" Mathew asked "probably we should go and see him... but I kinda don't want to.." he said with a frown Mathew looked at his brother and spoke "are you afraid?" he asked "you would be too!, if you had him as a teacher all he did the last couple of years was yell at me.." Alfred said with a sniffle Mathew quickly went up to his brother and gave him a heart filled hug "don't worry if he try's to yell at you I will yell back at him" even though Mathew was small and quiet most of the time he had a big voice and heart "oh ok thanks Matt" Alfred said with a smile.

Soon the boy's reached the professors lab the boys cracked open the door to the lab and slowly made their way in they didn't get far before they saw the professor, he was standing over some sort of machine it had two pokemon in it, one was beige and blue with minuse's on its cheek's (which was also blue) the other was red and beige with red pluses on its cheeks they were producing red and blue electricity into the machine "hello professur Ludwig!" said Alfred with a smile Mathew just smiled at the professor, Ludwig smiled at the two "I suspect you are here for your starter pokemon?" he asked Alfred looked at Mathew and Mathew nodded Ludwig looked back to the machine "these are the best suited for you two" he said suddenly the machine opened and it reveled a plusle and mimune "WOW!" Alfred shouted the plusle took notice of this and ran right up to him liking his enthusiasm. Mathew was a little shy towards the mimune but held out his hand to him anyway "h-hi" Mathew said his hand still out for the mimune to take the mimune hesitated but took Mathews hand Ludwig smiled at the four "well it seem's the pokemon like you, here" he handed the boys a small machine "what is this?" Mathew asked "they are pokedex's I want you to register pokemon in it, all you have to do is see the pokemon and it will automatically be registered" he said the boys looked at each other and smiled "we will do it" said Mathew "ya don't worry professor dude, we wont let you down!" Alfred said with a big goofy grin.

Just then two people burst into the lab "THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED!" said on of the two "Gilbert could you be any louder?!" shouted Ludwig "yeah Gilbert your too loud" said a girl next to Gilbert it was then that Alfred and Mathew noticed the details of the two intruders the boy who was supposedly named Gilbert had silver hair, red eyes and was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt with white letters on it that said 'I'm awesome' the girl next to him had long brown locks of hair with two orange hair pins, one on each side she was wearing a green shirt and white shorts "oh Elizaveta you are becoming to much like my un-awesome brother" Gilbert said to Elizaveta "do not listen to my brother Elizaveta you are fine the way you are" said Ludwig "shut up Ludwig!, we are here to challenge the newbies" Gilbert said while looking at the boys before Ludwig could say anything to protest Alfred spoke up "WE'LL BATTLE YOU!" Alfred shouted while standing in a 'hero' pose "bu-but Alfred" Mathew stuttered "no but's Mathew this is our chance to strike fear into the newbies" Alfred said with a grin Gilbert smiled and sent out his pokemon with Elizaveta not far behind Gilbert's pokemon was a legendary pokemon called Zapdos the boys were surprised a little by this pokemon Gilbert chuckled "he's a little small for his age but I assure you he is very powerful I have nicknamed him GILBERT!" he said in triumph next Elizaveta sent out her pokemon it was a loupuny "I have nicknamed her pan" she said with a smile.

Ludwig knew he wasn't going to be able to stop them so he lead the four of them with their pokemon outside into a big clearing perfect for a pokemon battle Alfred and Mathew looked at their competition and then looked at their pokemon they were very confident that they would win "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE GILBERT! GIVE UP!" Alfred shouted "ha! as if!" Gilbert shouted back Ludwig looked at everyone and said "get ready...alright begin!" Gilbert made the first move "Zapdos us ancient power!" zapdos used ancient power foes plusle dodged Loupuny used high jump on mimune its super effective! "oh no mimune!" Mathew shouted, running up to his pokemon Alfred angry for his brothers pokemon sent plusle to work "alright plusle use thunderbolt!" plusle used thunderbolt on zapdos its super effective! the wild zapdos fainted "ALRIGHT PLUSLE!"Alfred cheered for his pokemon mimune suddenly recovered and used double kick against loupuny its super effective! loupuny fainted "no! how could the awesome me lose to the likes of you?!" Gilbert shouted while running away with his zapdos in his arms "it was a good battle." Elizaveta said picking up her pokemon and running after Gilbert.

Ludwig walked up to the two boys and smiled "I'm very proud of you two I'll be honest I didn't think you two would win but now I see that I was wrong" the boys smiled at their professor "now you shall leave here and start your adventure ja?" he asked, the two boys nodded their heads "go out of the towns entrance and head north, also there are wild pokemon in the tall grass there so be careful, also watch out for my brother and other trainers they will probably want to battle with you, once you get to the first city there will be a pokemon gym you can challenge it to fill up your pokedex faster and gain a gym badge, once you challenge all the gyms and gain all the badges you will be able to challenge the elite four and the champion, do you understand?" the boys nodded their heads "good now go" and with that the boys took off out of their town and into the woods that were just before the first town.

_  
So should I continue? tell me in the comment's!


	2. Legendary pokemon and rival encounters

"hurry up Matt!" Alfred yelled to his brother "I'm trying but I'm just too tired"  
Mathew said with a sigh Alfred let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to look at his brother "Matt I-" he stopped dead sentence Mathew looked at Alfred "Al what's wrong?" Mathew asked a little worried Alfred pointed to a spot in the sky looking up Mathew looked in awe as the two legendary pokemon Latias & Latios the two brothers looked at each other then back at the two pokemon the brothers have heard of the two pokemon on the T.v each night they would hear about the duo the brothers had studied on the two. Mathew wanted to catch Latios and Alfred wanted to catch Latias, Alfred looked at Latias who was now laughing at him, Latias flew down toward him and poked him Alfred let out a cheerful gasp soon he was on the ground laughing  
because Latias was now tickling him Mathew giggled at his brother then  
turned to look at Latios he gasped now noticing the pokemon next to him  
he fell to the ground with a thud which Latios returned with a giggle Latios moved to help Mathew up, Mathew took Latios's paw Latios helped Mathew up then Latios looked at Mathew with a smile "h-hi Latios I'm M-Mathew" Mathew said with a smile Latias smiled back and held out its paw to Mathew,Mathew took Latios's hand and shook it  
"i-its nice to meet you too" Mathew said. Mathew then took off his backpack  
and opened it up it had all the essentialsfood,a sleeping bag with the Canadian  
flag on it,water and of course pokeballs Mathew took out a pokeball then turned to Latios and said "w-would you do me the pleasure of being my pokemon?  
Latios turned to look at Laias who was also asked the same question by Alfred  
Latias nodded then Latios turned to Mathew and nodded Mathew and Alfred's faces  
lit up with joy Mathew and Alfred took a pokeball and at the same time touched Latias and Latios the two pokemon went into the pokeballs then they were caught "YAAAHOOO! I CAUGHT LATIAS!" Alfred yelled with joy "y-yay I caught L-Latios!" he screamed (well as much as he could anyway).

The two began walking (or in Alfreds case running) again until they came across  
giant patches of tall grass the two boys decided to go threw the tall grass when out of nowhere pokemon started to appear"A-Alfred what s-should we do?" Mathew  
asked his elder brother "don't worry Mathew,bro we have pokemon now dont we? we don't have to flee!" his brother was right when they were little they were never able to play in the tall grass because of the wild pokemon there "okay... lets battle them then!"  
Mathew said with a grin.

a wild perloin and rattata appeared!

Mathew & Alfred sent out plusle & mimun

the wild perloin used scrach on plusle  
it took 15/30 damage

Mimun used thunder on rattata  
its super effective! the wild rattata  
fainted  
plusle used tackle on perloin  
it took 15/40 damage!

perloin used shadow claw on mimun  
it took 20/30 damage!

plusle used tackle one perloin  
the wild perloin fainted!

plusle & mimun gained 50 experience  
and leveled up to level 6!

"Yay we won!" Alfred & Mathew shouted with joy "G-Good work plusle and mimun" Mathew congratulated the pokemon "yeah without you guys we might not have won!" Alfred said with confidence the two pokemon blushed "c-cute" Mathew said while  
looking at the duo.

Suddenly two familiar face's came up from the tall grass "hey losers!"  
"ugh not you two again" Alfred said with disgust, it was Gilbert and Elizaveta  
"w-what do you two want w-with us now? "Mathew asked "we want to battle you  
of course unless... you two didn't catch any pokemon yet?!" Gilbert asked  
"COURSE WE DID!" Alfred shouted while standing in a 'heroic' pose "well then lets see them?" Elizaveta asked Mathew and Alfred looked at each other then reached for their belt's and pulled out a pokeball each "ALRIGHT LETS GO LATIAS!" Alfred shouted  
"o-okay come out now please Latios" Mathew asked/pleaded Gilbert and Elizaveta  
looked in shock at the sight before them "t-two legendary pokemon?!" Gilbert  
said in awe "t-this is... like that time you found zapdos.." "I tolled you  
to call him by his nickname not that other un-awesome name!" Gilbert snapped at Elizaveta "well no matter well still beat them!" Gilbert said with confidence "yeah!" said Elizaveta "okay lets go Mathew,Latias,Latios!" they all nodded and the battle began.

Alfred & Mathew are challenged by  
rivals'the AWESOME' Gilbert and breeder Elizaveta

Gilbert and Elizaveta sent out  
Gilbert(zapdos) and Loupuny

Alfred and Mathew send out Latias  
and Latios

Latias used psychic on Gilbert  
its super effective! it took  
40/50 damage!

Loupuny used high jump kick on Latias  
its not very effective it took  
15/60 damage!

Latios used dragon breath on loupuny  
it took 50/50 damage! loupuny fainted!

Gilbert used thunderbolt on latias  
it took 15/45 damage!

latias used psychic on Gilbert it  
took 40/10 Gilbert fainted!

Alfred and Mathew win!  
Gilbert:NOO HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN?!  
Elizaveta:N-no.. not again  
Gilbert & Elizaveta paid out 400  
and fled Latias and Latios gained  
experience Latias gained 100 and latios  
gained 100 latias & latios gained a  
level they both leveled up to level  
10

"Yay we won!" Mathew and Alfred cheered as Gilbert and Elizaveta ran away they  
continued threw the tall grass and eventually got out they came out into a town called  
CherryBlossem City Mathew had heard that the bird type gym leader Kiku  
lived here "Alfred our first stop must be here it says on the map that the first gym is here" Mathew said to his brother "b-but before we challenge it w-we should find a place to stay there should be a hotel around he-" "hey Matt! I found a hotel for us to  
stay in!" Alfred yelled to Mathew, Mathew sighed leave it to Alfred to find something he wasn't even looking for Mathew fought to himself.

Soon enough they booked a room to stay and it didn't take long for them to get the key,unlock the door,crash onto the bed and fall asleep in the morning they would challenge the gym leader but until then sweet dreams.


	3. Homesickness & Cherry Blossom gym

(Kiku uses pronounces his 'L' with an accent)

Mathew woke up the next morning to find his brother still asleep, he was sprawled around on the bed his foot sticking out on to the floor, he was also snoring a little "Alfred wake up...Alfred!" Mathew shouted at his brother Alfred awoke and fell off the bed "AHHH!" he screamed as he plummet to the floor he got up and turned to his brother "M-Matt I thought you were a monster!" he said still shivering a little "b-but I wasn't scared because I'm the HERO!" he said striking his signature 'hero' pose "right" Mathew said with a sigh. suddenly a ringing came from one of the boy's bag's Alfred ran over to their bag's, which were placed next to the nightstand in their hotel room, the room was small but comfortable it had a bunk-bed that only had a mattress on each bunk but the boy's did not mind they had their own pillows and blankets Mathew had his Canadian theme and Alfred had his american theme, but Mathew brang something that he was keeping from his brother because he knew his brother would make fun of him for it was his favorite stuffed bear, Kumajiro.

Anyway Alfred answered his phone and hear'd a familiar voice on the end of it "hello Alfred its me daddy Francis" Alfred's face lit up with excitement he ran up to Mathew and said "its daddy Francis!" he said to his brother Mathew smiled a wide grin "put him on speaker" Mathew said with excitement Alfred did as he was told and put his father on speaker "so how are my boy's? meet any girls yet?" "eww no... well actually we met one her name is Elizaveta she was with professor Ludwig's brother, Gilbert" Alfred said to his father "ohohohoho~" was the response he got "its not like that daddy!" Mathew said his face a little flushed from the comment "oh I'm just teasing Mathe-" suddenly he was cut off "come on let me have the phone you bloody git! I want to talk to them!" Alfred instantly recognized the voice to be none other that Arthur "daddy Arthur" Alfred said "oh? you can hear me? okay then we were checking up on you to making sure your alright and... we miss you very much" Alfred and Mathew looked at each other they knew that tone, Arthur was near close to tears "don't worry were okay and we miss you very much... we were just about to get dressed and challenge the gym leader of this city..." "oh" Arthur said "well don't let me trouble you... me and Francis will call you tomorrow so...bye" "bye" they both said and they hung up the phone.

~BACK WITH ARTHUR AND FRANCIS~

"Arthur... I know you miss them but-" "NO BUT'S!" Arthur shouted he missed his boy's very much and he wanted them home "Arthur.." Francis made his way over to Arthur and hugged him in a warm embrace "I-I'm sorry I just miss them" Arthur said sobbing into Francis's chest "I know, I know" he cooed in Arthur's ear making him shiver soon he calmed down and started drinking his earl grey tea with Francis right next to him.

~BACK WITH ALFRED AND MATHEW~

Alfred and Mathew felt a little bad about not talking to their father's more but they had to move on, they go dressed packed up their thing's and started towards the gym "the gym leader's name is Kiku Honda he's a samurai but he love's bird type pokemon, so he became the bird pokemon samurai" Mathew said to his brother, however Alfred's mind was still on Arthur, if he knew Arthur would be this upset he wouldn't have gone on the journey, Mathew snapped Alfred back to his sense's "Alfred I know your worried about daddy but he will be alright he has daddy Francis, right?" Alfred turned to his brother holding back a sob and hugged his brother super tight "I-*sniff I wont cry because I'm the hero and what kind of hero would I be if I let my daddy's and brother down?" Alfred said holding back his sob's Mathew just simple nodded and they continued to the gym.

~TIME SKIP~  
They arrived at the gym, which was covered in cherry blossom's and Japanese symbol's that the boy's didn't recognize, they made their way inside to see a Japanese man with short black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a white uniform with gold lace and gold button's and.. was that a kitana in his hand? Mathew seemed to notice the kitana and backed up a little "oh herro there" the man said with a smile his accent was deep when it came to 'L' "umm hi were here to challenge the leader of this gym" Alfred said to the man "werr I guess you wourd be rooking for me then I am Kiku Honda" he said to the boy's Alfred looked at Mathew, Mathew nodded and they took out their pokeball's "werr ret us begin" Kiku said with a bow and the match began.

Alfred and Mathew challenged leader Kiku!

Kiku sent out murcrow & pidove

Alfred sent out latias, Mathew sent out mimun

latias used psychic againsed marcrow  
murcrow took 15/60 damage!

pidove used gust a gust of wind is blowing!

mimun used thunder on pidove its super effective! pidove fainted

murcrow used peck on mimun it took  
35/50 damage!

latias used thunder on murcrow its super effective! 20/45 damage!

mimun used thunder om murcrow its super effective! murcrow fainted!

Alfred and Mathew won!  
Kiku:werr done...  
they gained 500 poke dollars mimun and latias gained 60 experience  
latias leveled up to level 11  
mimun leveled up to level 7

"I am impressed, and you both have earned a badge each!" Kiku said with a smile  
"YAY! WE GOT THE CHEERY BLOSSOM BADGE!" they cheered the boy's thanked Kiku and said their goodbye's the two brothers headed back to their hotel room to get some well earned rest.


End file.
